Can't remember to forget you
by EriKl17
Summary: Beck and Jade are broken up and at Tori's house. The night becomes a nightmare when both of them start arguing. Andre decides to lock them in a room till they find a way to co-exist. Will they sort it out? Bade one-shot!


**JADE'S POV**

Driving was always the best way to make me forget everything I didn't want to remember. These few months, my car and I have been besties. It was there for me when I felt awful, just like today. Because breaking up with your boyfriend isn't quite pleasant, especially when you have to see him every single day, hang out together and chat like nothing ever happened. It's been 4 months since that stupid door at Vega's house never opened and the pain is still the same. Although, that was when I found out that I could ease the pain only while driving. This helped me a lot actually. I could be alone, and think of me and my ex boyfriend and cry my eyes out and just talk to myself without anyone interrupting me. Like now for example...

I've been driving for hours. It's one of these days when you feel like you're a complete failure, when you don't want to do a thing but cry and eat tones of ice cream with a tablespoon while cutting anything around you and torture any person that stands in your way. Yeah. That's what this day looked like for me. Plus, this day will only get worse since I'll go to Tori's house for a group project. Stupid project. Stupid Sikowitz. Stupid school. Stupid Beck.

"Hey. Move, otherwise I'll slam your tongue in the car door." I screamed at the driver in front of me giving him a death glare, while pressing the horn as hard as I could. The man looked at me terrified and just left in lighting speed. I continued driving towards Tori's while the tears kept falling...

Minutes later I parked my car in front of her house. I looked myself in the mirror. Eyes red and swollen, slightly red nose, tear stains on my face and black mascara dripping down my cheeks. Everyone could tell I've been crying. Maybe if I threatened them no one would ask. Before getting out of the car I tried to fix my make-up but sadly with no results. I grabbed my back and rang the bell.

"Hey Jadyyy." Cat answered with her high pitched voice and was about to hug me when I pushed her away.

"Yeah. Hey." I told her indifferently but she understood I wasn't in a mood for hugs and chit chats.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a sulky face.

"I will be." I gave her a barely noticeable smile and walked in the living room only to see Tori and Andre waving at me from the piano and Robbie talking with Rex. He was there too. Something that made my heart beat so fast and then break into a million tiny pieces.

**BECK'S POV**

She walked in and the only person I could see in the room was her. Looking breathtaking as always with a short black skirt and a black low cut blouse. It wasn't just a physical attraction what I felt towards Jade. It was more than that. She is the love of my life, my first and last. No matter how many times she drives me crazy, no matter how many times we argue... Although, this time was different. I can feel how angry and devastated she is. Breaking up with her was the biggest mistake of my life but it seems that it's too late now. She already hates me.

She walked closer and I got a glimpse of her beautiful but red eyes. Immediately, I stood up and approached her.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. She stared at me for a second and just sat on the couch. "I said hi." I repeated and sat next to her.

"Thank God, I'm not deaf." She snapped and I got she was mad. Maybe it was me that made her feel that way?

"Yeah. Thank God." I stated and kept looking at her. She turned her head to avoid my stare but I placed my hand on her chin to make her look at me. She did exactly what I imagined she would. She snapped my hand away and shouted.

"Never touch me, Oliver." Silence fell between us.

"So... Are you ok?" I asked again and she groaned.

"Do I look ok?" She stood up.

"No, you don't. That's wh-" I started saying but she cut me off.

"So you think I'm ugly?" She yelled at me and I saw everyone staring at us with the same awkward look on their faces. Andre was kind of pissed, Tori had that sympathy look on her face, Cat looked afraid while Robbie was about to cry.

"I didn't say that. You're making a scene, Jade." I raised my voice and got out off the couch to stand in front of her.

"You said I didn't look ok. And why do you even care?" She shouted back.

"Jade, because I..." I paused and she kept staring with anger in her eyes. "I just saw that your eyes were red so..."

"Just shut up. You..." She started saying but we were interrupted by Andre.

"You both shut up." He said while raising a finger.

"Hey, don't tell her to shut up, man." I defended Jade but she only rolled her eyes. That was when Andre grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to Tori's room.

"Stay in her and sort it out. This is getting worse. You two broke up 4 months ago and you keep on fighting." He shouted.

"You can't force us stay in here." Jade tried to tell him with her hands on her waist.

"Oh! Yes, I can." Andre responded and closed the door behind him. We both run towards it but it was already locked. "I'll come in 10 minutes...or no...30 minutes... to let you out. if you don't want to stay in here for the whole night just sort it out and let us live our lives in peace."

"Andre you dump ass, if you don't open this door I will haunt you in your sleep. Andre?" Jade started knocking on the door and I grabbed her hands.

"Can you just stop touching me? What's wrong with you?" She screamed and pulled away from me.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you crying?" I lowered my voice.

"I wasn't crying." She whispered.

"And why were your eyes red?"

"Because...because... Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you. I still love you Jade." I looked deep in her eyes and took a step closer.

"No you don't. You can't. You were the one who broke up with me. You are the reason why I cry almost every day. " She sounded infuriated and confused.

"I broke up with you because I thought I could stop loving you. Because I thought you didn't love me anymore." I stopped. She was standing there still. "You hate me."

"Yes. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you so much for making me feel the way I feel. You hate me."

"Yeah. I hate you too." I screamed.

"No, I hate you more." She said louder.

"I hate you more." I repeated.

"And I hate you more."

All this tension lead me to grab the back of her neck and bring her closer to me. I pressed my lips against hers forcefully. At first I thought she would push me away but instead she tangled her fingers in my hair. I run my tongue through her lips and tried to part them so I could sneak my tongue inside her mouth but she didn't let me. She wanted the same thing so she bit my lip and made me moan slightly. She took her chance and started exploring my mouth with soft strokes.

Oh God. I missed that. I held her even tighter and pushed her against the locked door. My hands immediately went on her hips and then under her skirt. I started rubbing her thighs, till she raised her leg and wrapped it around my waist making our bodies touch in every possible way.

"I missed you." She said in between kisses with her hand cupping my cheek.

"I missed you too, baby." I grinned at her and pecked her lips. We were just staring at each other for a minute till she raised an eyebrow. I got what she wanted and I was more than pleased to give it to her. I carried her through Tori's bed and laid her softly on the mattress.

"I love you" She said in a whisper before I climbed on top of her and started kissing her again. I captured her bottom lip and started nipping on it. It was her turn to moan and reach for my shirt. After taking it off she turned me around and straddled me. Wet kisses were left on my chest making me forget all the fights and the worthless months away from Jade. Her kisses became more persistent so I leant down and kissed the bare skin of her chest. Thank God for low cut blouses. She placed her hand on my neck bringing me closer and breathing heavily.

However, this blissful moment didn't last forever cause the door opened and Andre came in followed by Tori, Cat and Robbie.

"Wow!" Tori shouted surprised, putting her hands in front of Robbie's eyes.

"That's not what we meant, you know." Andre said awkwardly.

"Well, you said 'sort it out' and we sorted it out." Jade said full of sarcasm and a sexy grin on her face, still on top of me.

"Let me see. What's going on?" Robbie complained and shook Tori's hands away from his eyes.

"So, Beck and Jade are back together." Cat giggled bouncing up and down.

"I guess so." Jade responded smiling and leant to kiss me again. I gave in and deepened the kiss but no one left.

"Ok, guys that's awkward." I told everyone in the room breaking our kiss.

"Yeah, you should better leave and let us finish what we started." Jade agreed. The guys shook their heads and left us alone again.

"So, where were we?" I asked grinning.

"Right here." She answered and brushed her lips against mine.


End file.
